the unexpected delivery
by blackrosewithreddewdrops
Summary: hermione is all alone she doesn't have anyone to love when harry turns up on her doorstep a new love is formed and things start to go wrong now hermione is pregnant what will happen to harry and hermione what will happen to their children when they find o
1. Chapter 1

The unexpected delivery

Chapter 1 the question

It was a dark and foggy night when Hermione woke up to find herself all alone she had started to panic thinking her parents had left her all alone at home when she realized her parents were dead and that she wasn't alone. She was actually letting Harry sleep at her house because his Uncle Vernon was going to have the family move and he wasn't about to let Harry move with them so Harry had been asleep in her guest room. She walked over to where Harry was sleeping and nudged him to wake him up. He immediately woke up to find a nervous looking Hermione peering down at him. When he looked at her he felt butterflies inside he had loved Hermione since their first year at Hogwarts when they met on the train. "What is it Hermione?" he asked "want to come sleep with me it's much more comfy in the bed than it is on the couch?" she replied "thanks" he said as soon as he had gotten into the bedroom Hermione was undressed and waiting for him to undress too they were moaning and groaning in pleasure until they both were to tired to go on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the test results

A few weeks later Hermione was in the kitchen cutting up some cucumbers for a salad when she started to feel sick so she ran to the bathroom and was throwing up in the toilet. Harry had heard something that sounded like she was throwing up so he walked into the bathroom to find Hermione still throwing up. "Hey mione are you okay?" he asked "I'm fine I'm fine just go back to whatever it is you were just doing." She said between barfs and gags. "Are you sure? Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you until you feel better?" he asked hesitantly "trust me Harry I'll be fine please just go." She replied. The next day Hermione looked through her date book only to just realize she hadn't been getting her period recently she couldn't possibly be ………… she quickly ran to the nearest drug store bought some pregnancy tests ran into the bathroom only to find out she was pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the big problem

After Hermione had told this to Harry and he had shrieked just like a little girl she told him she was sorry she ever asked him to come lie down in the bedroom in the first place. He had told her it was okay and that he was actually pretty happy at the fact that she would be expecting a child. Over the next few weeks Hermione was becoming more and more irritable and Harry had already been thrown out of the house twice, hit with a number of different books four times, and even grabbed as if he was a stuffed animal three times. Then at the three month mark they had a healer come to their house it was none other than the infamous Draco Malfoy. They had almost gotten through the entire appointment without any problems until the end when draco was leaving he reminded them "don't forget that you have to be put into bed rest after the four month mark so I guess that I will be seeing you guys again in a month." What Hermione thought why do I have to be bedridden what's going to happen to me then? I need to know why? Hermione asked "wait draco why am I going to be bedridden again?" "Because your carrying triplets that's why silly!" he answered


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 being bedridden

When the four month mark had finally come Hermione almost put up a fight about being bedridden but she reluctantly tolerated it for the sake of her unborn children. "Harry could you please make me some scrambled eggs please!" Hermione shouted from the bedroom "sure as soon as I'm done in the bathroom!" he replied "oh sorry." Hermione answered. Hermione tried to read books while she was being bedridden but it couldn't keep her from being bored. Being bedridden really stinks Hermione thought why can't I just have twins instead of triplets or just a single child I don't want to have to be bedridden I want to be able to kiss my guy each day and hold him and stand up and stretch instead of being stuck in bed all day long or in my case for five months. So far being bedridden for Hermione was a total disaster she kept getting tempted to get up and walk around but just couldn't bring herself to do it because she didn't want Harry to be mad. Harry walked up to Hermione's room to check up on her "hey mione you okay do you need me to get you anything?" he asked she replied "no thanks I'm fine wait actually there is one thing can you run down to the market and get me some coffee ice cream I'm really craving it right now thanks baby I love you!" "I love you too!" he replied he really wanted to snog her senseless but not right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 the ninth month

Soon it had been nine months and Hermione was overdue she had been 10 weeks late she was finally getting the hang of this bedridden thing. As she was putting on a shirt one day she felt wet between her legs only to just feel a contraction ripple through her body she screamed "Harry it's time it's time it's time!" harry ran up to where she was he helped her change into some birthing clothes picked her up and they were off to the car. On the way to the hospital Hermione had another 6 contractions they were now 8 minutes apart they had finally arrived at the hospital when harry said "I see a head!" then he fainted. Hermione couldn't do anything but walk inside she had to give birth now. She was settled into a room when a nervous looking harry opened the door looking bewildered. There was nothing they could do now the babies were coming the doctor told them to call for help when the contractions were five minutes apart unfortunately they were already four minutes apart. Uh oh.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Harry feeds

After twelve long hours of labor Hermione finally had three beautiful babies. Two were girls and one was a boy they had chosen James Eric Potter for the boy, Lily Ann Potter, and Rose joy Potter. A few weeks later they were able to go back home with three babies in their hands when they got to their house they took them into the baby room unfortunately they couldn't keep them all in there at once they didn't know it was going to be triplets until the third month so Harry immediately went and bought two more cribs and hurried home. Hermione handed lily to Harry and Harry started to feed her unfortunately she spit it all back in Harry's face which actually was quite amusing. Harry just laughed at how cute she looked then he took rose in his other arm and kissed them both on top of their heads as he laid the two girls into their cribs to sleep but James on the other hand just wouldn't go to sleep Hermione tried singing to him which didn't work, Harry tried rocking him it only made him throw up, then they tried playing with him to make him tired which finally worked they were so tired from trying to make James sleepy they had just fallen asleep in the baby room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 the death

One day as Harry was pulling up into the driveway he thought he saw Hermione sprawled in the doorway. He ran up to her body and checked to see if she had a pulse thankfully she did he picked her up and shut the door then took her into the kitchen he splashed some cold water on her face to wake her up she opened her eyes immediately. "Harry what happened?" she asked "well I found your body sprawled in the doorway and thankfully you had a pulse are you okay?" he replied "well I think so are you okay?" she asked he said "yes but what had happened to you?" "well I remember going into the babies room to check up on them and they were asleep so I thought I would go watch some television and then I heard the doorbell ring and I opened the door but no one was there and then I just sort of blacked out that's all I remember." she said. Harry rushed over to the babies and found that were all still asleep he picked up little James and realized there was blood leading from little Rose's crib all the way out the door. He set down little James and picked up Rose who was dead. He couldn't believe it little rose dead but who could have done this it couldn't have been Malfoy because he was their healer and he was now nice to them and it couldn't be Ron because Ron was their best friend. "Whoever did this to little rose is going to pay dearly!" Harry said while falling to his knees and sobbing uncontrollably. Harry said "Hermione you realize we have to report this to the police right?" she nodded and said "Harry you do know I love you and I always have loved you right?" he nodded in reply to her question.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 the secret murderer is revealed

A few months after Hermione and Harry reported the murder to the police they found a murderer who had the same weaponry used to kill little baby rose and they turned him to the couple to see if they knew him they couldn't believe it when they found out it was Ron their best friend. Hermione started to cry uncontrollably while Harry started to turn purple just like his fat uncle Vernon and he was so mad at Ron he ran up to him and he started to punch him and hit him but Hermione tried to stop him and he stopped. Ron started to explain why he had killed little rose (AN a star means a flashback ok yah) _he had seen them when they were together and he had loved Hermione so much he was always trying to get her to love him back but she never would when he heard Harry loved her too he was furiated he vowed that if they got married and ever had kids he would plan to kill one of their kids and then they would pay when he learned they got married he was even more furiated and still kept his vow to kill their child when they had their kids he started to evolve his evil plan and said now they will definitely die inside and then they will realize they don't want each other yes yes then they will _after he had done the deed he realized what he had done and he didn't want to be a criminal so he just kept killing babies for some reason he explained how sorry he was "well Ron if you didn't want me to love her why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked "because if I said that you would hate me and love her anyways duh." Ron replied with a snotty tone in his voice "well Ron if you loved me and I didn't love you why didn't you try doing your work that would make me think differently about you?" Hermione asked "because that would mean work duh." Ron said still sounding snotty "you know what I've had it with you you motherfucking asshole!" Hermione said she took the police officer's gun and shot Ron.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry to say but I just have no motivation to write this story any more but I will continue on one condition and one condition only as long as my readers promise to give me suggestions on the story details, dialogue, characters, etc. I don't care what it is just anything and I promise to use everything that I get and I won't leave anything out I promise but I need these suggestions quick because I want more reviews readers etc. anyways you can suggest in your reviews or in a contact thingy**


End file.
